concordfandomcom-20200214-history
Fictional Security Agencies
Whether in the time line that we occupy or in science fiction, dystopia requires an apparatus of repression. Someone must detect, disrupt and punish departures from the madness imposed by the current powers that be. Some of the instrumentalities of official violence conceived by science fiction authors are outlandish but most seem less than extraordinary given the experience of the late 20th and early 21st centuries. Espionage and Paramilitary A * Agencia Security - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising * Aliens Bureau - Iain M. Banks's novel The Hydrogen Sonata, p. 218 * Alliance Space Force - L.E. Modestt, Jr.'s novel The One-Eyed Man, p. 394 * Antarctic Corps of Guards - James Morrow's 1985 novel This is the Way the World Ends * Array Security and Immigration - Gary Gibson's novel Final Days B * Babel Security - Christopher L. Bennett's novel Tower of Babel (Star Trek: Enterprise Rise of the Federation series) * Blackbirds - Rachel Bach's novel Future's Pawn * Brutality Squad - James Morrow's 1990 novel City of Truth * Bureau of Guardians - Yevgeny Zamyatin's 1922 novel We * Bureau of Morals and Investigations - Robert A. Heinlein's novella "If This Goes On--" in his collection Revolt in 2100 * Bureau of National Protection - Poul Anderson's short story "A Man to My Wounding" in his collection The Horn of Time C * Cartagena Patrol - Mass Effect, often written as "C-Pat". Security aboard Cartagena Station. * Citadel Security - Mass Effect, often written as "C-SEC". Security and investigations aboard the Citadel. * Commonwealth Security Service - Marko Kloos' Frontlines series. The primary internal security wing of the North American Commonwealth (NAC). * The Constabulary - Ben Jeapes's novel Phoenicia's World * Cop Guild - David Brin's novel Existence (see also Fictional Labor Unions in Science Fiction) * CorpSeCorps (privatized policing) - Margaret Atwood's MaddAddam Trilogy * Council Special Police - John Barnes's novel and universe A Million Open Doors D * Donte Fleet Intelligence - Iain M. Banks's novel The Hydrogen Sonata, p. 258 E * Earthforce Babylon V universe * Eyes and Ears - R. Curtis Venture's Armada Wars, the primary foreign and domestic intelligence service of the Imperial Combine. F * The Finger (secret police of the fascist Norsefire English regime) - V for Vendetta comic and film * Hive Intel - John Barnes's novel In the Hall of the Martian King G *Galactic Patrol - Andre Norton's Central Control novels (Star Guard and Star Ranger/The Last Planet) H * HanSecuritInc. - David Brin's novel Existence, p. 524 I * Institute of Reconconnaissance, Intelligence, and Security (IRIS) - Charles E. Gannon's novel Fire With Fire * International Space Police Force - Star Cops 1987 television series * Interstellar Security Solutions - James Lovegrove's novel World of Fire * Interstellar Service - L.E. Modesitt Jr's Ecolitan series. * Internal Security Service - John G. Hemry/Jack Campbell's The Lost Fleet/The Lost Stars. The internal security forces of the Syndicate Worlds, and effectively a separate military. M * Malarchian Special Guard - Robert Kroese's novel Starship Grifters, p. 219 * Moon Patrol - Futurama animated television series N * National Rifle Association or NRA - Max Berry's novel Jennifer Government * The Nightwatch (Earth Alliance secret police) - Babylon 5 universe O * Obsidian Order (Cardassian secret police and intelligence agency) - Star Trek: Deep Space Nine * ODIN - Archer animated television series * Oprichniki - Vladimir Sorokin's 2012 novel The Day of the Oprichnik: A Novel * Orbital Police Force - Ben Jeapes's novel Phoenicia's World, p. 387 * Organized Crime Division - Star Wars universe P * Peace Dragoons - Robert A. Heinlein (author)'s novel The Moon is a Harsh Mistress * Pinkwater Security - The Expanse television series * Police Patrol - George Orwell's 1949 novel 1984 * Psi Corps (Earth Alliance secret police telepath unit) - Babylon 5 universe Q * Quarantine Bureau - M. John Harrison's Empty Space: A Haunting, p. 37 R * RedBlacks (leader's personal guard) - Adam Novy's novel The Avian Gospels * Resettlement Area Patrol - Ben Jeapes's novel Phoenicia's World * Royal Palace Guards - John Barnes's novel A Princess of the Aerie S * Section 7 - SeaQuest DSV television series * Secular Arm - Kingsley Amis's 1976 novel The Alteration * SiteCrime - M. John Harrison's Empty Space: A Haunting * Federal District of Sitka Police - Michael Chabon's novel The Yiddish Policemen's Union * Space Corps Intelligence - Robert Sheckley's novel The Journey of Joenes * Space Force of the Autarchy of Great Asia - Poul Anderson's short story "SOS" in his collection Dialogue With Darkness * Special Circumstances - Iain M. Banks's the Culture universe (see p. 137 of the novel The Hydrogen Sonata) * Special Circumstances from Scott Westerfeld's Uglies trilogy * Starfleet Intelligence (Federation secret police and intelligence agency) - Star Trek universe T * Tal Shiar (Romulan secret police and intelligence agency) * Thought Police - George Orwell's 1949 novel 1984 * Trans-Temporal Military Authority - Joanna Russ's novel Picnic on Paradise * Triumvirate Security - Richard Paul Russo's Inner Eclipse, p. 8 * Troll Security Service U * UN Interstellar Defense Agency - James L. Cambias's novel A Darkling Sea, p. 348 * UN Space Agency's Orbital Patrol - Chris Roberson's novel Further: Beyond the Threshold * Union Guard - Allen Steele's novel Coyote Rising * Uzzites - Philip José Farmer's novel The Lovers V * V'Shar (Vulcan secret police and intelligence agency) - Star Trek universe * Vanamon Crime Corps - Robert Silberberg and Randall Garrett's novel A Little Intelligence Fantasy * Collegium Imago - L.E. Modesitt Jr's Imager universe (both a school and a paramilitary security organization) * Laundry (British) - Charles Stross's Equoid: A Laundry Novella * Magic Police - "Babysitting Unibaby" episode of Axe Cop, first season Other Genres * The Beygency - The Beygency SNL sketch * The Gash Loss Prevention Unit - Crotchwalkers episode of American Dad 2005-present television series * Light Entertainment Police, Comedy Division, Special Flying Squad - Argument Clinic episode of Monty Python's Flying Circus. * National Research Assay Group - The Bourne Legacy 2012 film Fictional Military Branches in Science Fiction * Agro Army - Spider Robinson's novel Telempath * Home Guard - Rachel Bach's novel Future's Pawn * Interstellar Guard - James Gunn's novel Transcendental, p. 73 * UN N-For (Northern Force) - Max Brooks's novel '''World War Z''' Links * Fictional Laws * Fictional Court Cases * Political Ideas in Science Fiction